INVIERNO
by GretaMontalvo
Summary: Una joven misteriosa, sera ella la dueña de los pensamientos de Eli ; El juro saber quien era aquella misteriosa dama y ella juro saber quien era ese joven que la persigue en sus sueños.


** INVIERNO **

-¿Entonces? ¿Me lo contaras todo?-a la pregunta se una la mirada inquisitiva de Danna Poor quien ve a su esposo con aire de curiosidad. –Desde luego. -¿Por qué si antes te había preguntado sobre la desaparición de Eli hasta hoy te decides contármelo? -Porque ha pasado tiempo y la historia se me está borrando. Quiero contarlo para que yo mismo no piense que lo imagine. Puedes suponer que estoy inventando. Pero la realidad es que Eli ya no está y ahora inicio una nueva vida, dejando el pasado atrás. -¿Recuerdas cuando regresábamos de cubrir la entrevista que nos dio en exclusiva la artista que había en esas fechas acaparado los titulares de la prensa, noticia que se conjuntaba con las declaraciones del Primer Ministro de Atzanuva, y que también deseábamos cubrir, por la que salimos Eli y yo a ver qué información obteníamos?-inquiere su esposo "el caballero".-Todo comenzó ese día.

**ELÍAS**

Tras un caminar por las calles fatigadas por la llovizna que se mantuvo toda la tarde, Eli llega a su departamento y se sienta ante el escritorio a preparar el itinerario del viaje que hará al día siguiente en compañía de "el caballero" su fotógrafo, el actual esposo de su prima Danna. ¿No lo sé?-Eli da un suspiro. Más allá de todo análisis presiento que esta por sucederme algo importante, pero no sé qué pueda sobrevenir, aun no lose, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a mañana…

Nunca imagino el vuelco que su vida daría al día siguiente.

"**EL CABALLERO" **En la redacción del periódico, caballero, el fotógrafo, hace los últimos preparativos con Eli para su programado viaje al día siguiente.

**Al día siguiente**:

La entrevista con la artista ha trascurrido sin incidentes, pero ya se empiezan a escuchar los ruidos de la manifestación en la plaza principal, adonde se dirigen el caballero y Eli al concluir la conversación con la artista. La multitud, enardecida por las palabras del primer ministro, se lanzan contra la guardia. Eli le dice al caballero -será mejor retirarnos.- A lo que el caballero toma una última foto y se retiran del lugar. Durante el trayecto del camino, de regreso a casa, el caballero nota que su amigo va muy distraído por lo que decide hacer una parada y preguntarle que le ocurre.

¿Por qué detienes el auto?-pregunto Eli.- A lo que su compañero le responde –he notado que vas muy distraído, ya que te he estado comentando sobre la noticia con la artista y la manifestación, y tú no me respondes ni una sola pregunta que te he hecho.- -Lo siento pero es que he estado pensando en algo-contesto Eli. -¿Y que es ese algo que te tiene así tan raro?-pregunto el caballero. A lo que Eli suspira y responde-He estado soñando con una enorme y hermosa casa-. ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así?- interrumpió el caballero. Eli solo negó con la cabeza. ¿Y entonces que es?- esta vez el caballero había perdido la paciencia. Está bien te lo diré-He soñado con esa enorme casa, pero aparte de eso he soñado con unos hermosos ojos verdes, que nunca en mi vida he visto y me pregunto de quien serán aquellos ojos luminosos y burlones. -Entonces eso es lo que te tiene así unos ojos verdes, que según tu son hermosos y luminosos, sí que enserio te estas volviendo loco.-contesto el caballero con tono burlesco y dándole un golpe en la espalda.-Sera mejor que dejes de pensar en aquellos ojos y te concentres en tu trabajo.- De acuerdo- contesto Eli, un poco desanimado.

**La búsqueda comenzó muy lejos de aquí **

La carretera se extiende, sinuosa. Mientras el caballero manejaba, Eli rememora el sueño recurrente que ha tenido de aquellos hermosos ojos, pero se pregunta si algún día llegara a conocer a la dueña de esos ojos y aun más como será la propietaria de aquellos luminosos ojos verdes. ¿Otra vez pensando en los ojos verdes?-pregunto el caballero.- A lo que Eli no responde y solo suspira. Eso lo tomare como un sí - dijo el caballero-. El caballero seguía manejando y empezó a nevar, la nieve empezó o cubrir todo el camino dejando el paisaje blanco y bello. ¡Guau! ¿Los copos de nieve son preciosos no te parece Eli? – Pregunto el caballero.- a lo que no recibió respuesta alguna de su compañero. Eli al contrario fijo su mirada en el paisaje que cada vez se cubría con una sábana blanca y delicada de nieve. -Detén el auto.- dijo Eli.- El caballero solo detuvo el auto y pregunto -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-. Espera aquí- contesto Eli saliendo del auto y corrió sobre una pequeña colina que había en el bosque. El caballero solo asintió y se quedó adentro del auto. Eli corrió hacia la pequeña colina y quedo fascinado con lo que vio, un pequeño conejo blanco como la nieve que caía, tenía los ojos rojos y las orejitas rosadas. Eli tomo al pequeño conejo entre sus manos y noto que estaba lastimado de una patita.

-vamos a llevarte con un veterinario a que te revisé esa patita que tienes lastimada.- le dijo Eli al conejito. De pronto una luz llamo su atención, una joven con una linterna que se adentra en el bosque, Eli no alcanza a verle el rostro ya que la joven misteriosa corre, pero lo que no se percata es que deja caer su abrigo. - ¿Quién será esa joven? Se pregunta a sí mismo. Eli decide seguirla con el presentimiento de que está dejando atrás todo lo intrascendente de su vida, la que en su momento toma un derrotero totalmente diferente. Recoge el abrigo y con el conejo en brazos igualmente se interna en el bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar y saber quién es esa joven.

**¡Hola! Mi primer fic al fin lo pude subir después de tanto pensar lo público sí o no, pero decidí publicarlo y aprovecho agradecerle a ****ANIA82**** por su apoyo y por leer las locuras que se me ocurrían y también a ****Nat**** por su apoyo y a todos aquellos escritores maravillosos que también me apoyaron un abrazo muy grande y espero sus comentarios especialmente el tuyo ****ANIA82**** y el de ****NAT,**** ya que son mis maestras escritoras que admiro por su creatividad en fanfiction. **

**Y otra cosa adoro y amo el TWIXIE y también el ELIXIE. Saludos y muchos abrazos desde México ;D **


End file.
